Who?
by TeamPiper
Summary: The Argo 11 is finally landing at the Roman camp. Jason has to choose between Reyna and Piper. Which are you Team Piper or Team Reyna? PLEASE REVEIW!
1. What to Do

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please. PLEASE REVEIW!**

Jason could't decide what to do. Over time he had gotten most of his memories back. He remembered Reyna. They were never a couple, but it happens to all praetors. People were expecting him to be with her. And then theres Piper.

She was with him from the start of this whole prophesy. They had gone through so much. They had started this as boyfriend and girlfriend, but the question was, would they finish it as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He loves Reyna, but every time he thinks of her, Piper pops into mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by Leo catching on fire...again.

"oh gods no AGAIN!" he herd Leo yell

"Leo, calm down we will be there soon. Just because you are exited does NOT mean you have to flame up." Piper said calmly.

They were on the _Argo__11_and almost to the Roman camp. He saw Annabeth pacing up and down the ship.

_ I wonder if Reyna feels like Annabeth does, what if Reyna has been searching for the past 8 months for me and here I come in a giant flying boat with a daughter of Aphrodite who likes me, and a kid on fire._

Then Piper came over and sat down next to Jason. "so are you exited to see the Roman camp again?" she asked. "I guess" he replied. He wondered how Piper was always so calm. "you seem nerves, these guys are your friends. They have probably been searching for you like Camp Half-Blood has been searching for Percy." That hurt. "yeah but its Reyna, she and I were almost together, but then all this happened and now I cant chose between you and Reyna" WOW. WHY DID I JUST TELL HER THAT! He thought. "well who ever you chose remember this. I will be sportive of who ever you chose." Piper said. That sure did make it a whole lot easer.

Jason was about to say something when he herd Leo yell " hey guys we are here, and the Romans does not look to happy about that"

Then the boat took a sudden drop down to the enemy camp.


	2. Crash Land

**Hey people! I am SOOO sorry for this. My computer does not have a typing app for FanFiction so I could't update. I am SOOOO sorry! But you don't want to read about my tech problems so here you go!**

The boat slowly started to fall out of the sky.

"Jason, cant you just fly us out?" Annabeth yelled.

"No, I cant control that much wind"

The boat lurched to the right, knocking Piper off with it.

"PIPER" Jason yelled. He ran to the edge and grabbed on to her.

"Alright" Leo said "Annabeth, you jump off and land in the water. Percy will probably save you. I think"

"Thanks Leo, thats so reassuring" Annabeth said back to him

"Jason, you take Piper, and fly out of here"

"What about you" Piper asked, who had blood all over her body from the fall, and could't walk.

"I am going to stay on the ship"

"WHAT" they all yelled.

"I have to, I can just land it and then we can all live"

It was a bad plan, but the best one they had.

Annabeth POV

Leo was crazy, well he already was crazy, but this was insane. He wanted me to jump off the boat.

I was not even sure if Percy remembered me. Let alone see me fall out of the sky. But it was worth a shot.

I looked down and saw the icy cold water. We were still falling. I stod up on the ledge and hoped Leo knew what he was talking about

Wait a minute.

Leo does't know ANYTHING.

I am toast.

But I still jumped, hoping that Percy would see me.

Percy POV

I was standing by Hazel and Frank. I was freaking out because Octivian was being stupid and blasted them out of the sky.

Then I saw a girl, blond hair orange t-shirt fall off the boat.

Annabeth.

As fast as I could, I controlled the water to catch her as she fell.

She was still alive and that was all I kneaded to know. Unless, she started dating this 'Jason' kid people keep talking about. I knew she would't though.

I run up to her.

Piper POV

As Leo told us what to do, I freaked out. Leo was going to kill himself by doing this. He told us not to worry though, but this is 'Flaming Valdez' we are talking about.

I tried to not focus on him and more on staying alive.

Jason picked me up, and flew off. We floated there for a couple of seconds and then started to go down to the Roman camp.

Jason POV

I grabbed Piper and flew out. I made us float for a second to see if Leo really wanted us to go.

He just stood there and waited for us to leave so we flew out.

Leo POV

I know, it was stupid to stay on the boat, but I had to. If anybody was going to die it would be me. What am I thinking I WILL NOT DIE. The boat was going back and forth.

I looked to see where everybody was. Annabeth had just landed in the water and was running to Percy. Piper was clinging on to Jason as they landed on the ground

I was just on the ship trying to keep it from crashing. I will probably die. Will they care? Am I really that important. I am just Flaming Valdez to them.

The ship was still plummeting.

How long does it take for a ship to crash?

**Thats it for this chapter. Today I will be writing ALOT because the rest of the week I have rehearsal. Yes, I act. What an actor cant be a nerd? I am making this into a vote. Should this be a Jeyna(Jason/Reyna) story, or a Jasper(Jason/Piper) story? I need you to review! Also, should that whole Leo thing be apart of this story, or should it be a whole different story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I Know You

**Hey, 2 chapters in one day, plus two other complete stories! Heres the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

** Jason POV**

As me and Piper landed I saw Reyna. She looked a little mad that I was still holding Piper. I set her down and she thanked me for saving her.

Reyna ran up to me and I hugged her. Piper was mad about that.

There was no way to please both girls. I had to make a choice.

**Leo POV**

The boat finally started to land. The Romans tried to stop it from crashing, but still couldn't do it. Leo jumped out and landed if front of a girl who looked about 13.

"Sammy" the girl asked. He looked at her hard for a minet and then realized that he had seen her before

"Hazel?"

**Cliff hanger. Sorry, this is really short. I have MAJOR writers block right now,so don't be expecting a new chapter for a while. Remember reviewing gives me inspiration. The more REAL reviews I get, the more I will write. Cheek out my other stories to. Peace Out!**


	4. Sorry, Forgot!

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. This is the first day have off from rehearsal for a while. I am going skiing this weekend, so this I might update early. I decided to give this story alternate endings. One is Jasper, and the other Jeyna. I got my first flame and that person was a Jeyna person, so this is for you flamer.**

Jason POV

As I hugged Reyna, Piper looked a little jealous.

"hi Jason" Reyna said a bit shyly.

"hey, Reyna"

"ummm, hello, just the only reason why you came standing right here" a guy said. He was holding Annabeth's hand. Percy Jackson.

"hey I'm Jason"

"I have heard a lot about you" Percy said, looking at Reyna. She blushed

"well, what now" Jason said

Piper's face turned white. She said only one word and Jason regreted this entire get together.

"Leo" she said.

Leo POV

Oh my gosh, it was all coming back, I had gotten married, and died years ago. After I went to the underworld, I looked for the lost love of my life. Hazel Levesque.

I had gone to Elysium. They said she could have gone, but did't. I asked to be reborn. Then I had become lucky, and had Hephaestus as a dad. I had died over 70 years ago, and now I remember her.

I got up and hugged Hazel, she looked a lot younger than me. Maybe by three years. When that happened, a large Chinese kid came up and asked who I was.

"Leo Valdez" I responded "well, technically Sammy Valdez"

"oh, Sam- I mean Leo, this is my boyfriend Frank. Frank Zhang son of Mars"

"oh," I said back

Great, another part of my life ruined.

**So what do you think? Next chapter is going to be the Jeyna ending, and then the Jasper ending. This is all I will do for Leo and Hazel. I read in another fanfiction, that he also got reborn, and I liked that idea. Is that to farfetched? Sorry my chapters are so short, I will try to make them longer but I only have so much time on my computer. Please review.**

**Review response (for all three chapters)**

**- Thank you! I am to, but I want to keep all my fans**

**ArtemisRide:haha they are both going to win**

**Pinky456: Haha I think you want it to be Jasper**

**Flamepaw:yeah, I am not the biggest Twilight fan ever, but I thought it would be fun**

**IluvNico4eva: I feel the same way, but I still like Reyna**

**I-need-my Nap: I also think that**

**Sassmaster Omega 620: Same here**

**Elohor: Haha**

**Darth Lumiya Slywalker: Yes, Jeyna is pretty cool**

**A Clouded Mind: I like that you had reasons why you liked Reyna better**

**Hotkittengirl: You know it!**

**Anime Princess: haha I laughed SOOOO hard when I read that!**

**Joybella: I agree that I do prefer Piper over Reyna, but you have to admit, I am pretty deep for a Middle School kid. I know my stories can be over dramatic, but thats because I can feel them, I know its nerdy but its true.**

**And my biggest follower... Bridgette Barrymore:**

**You are SOOOO nice in all my comments, and have really inspired me to write. THANK YOU!**


	5. Jeyna:Goodbye Kindov

**Hey, sorry I have been gone so long, been to bust baby sitting my little cousins. Well, here you go!**

Jason POV

I was freaking out, because I still could't find Leo. He had to be here some where. I looked around, and saw the Argo 2. It was a little bit broken, but Leo could fix it with no problem. You know, if he was still alive.

I saw somebody who I recognized, standing to a HUGE Asian kid. Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Be hind them, I saw somebody that made me calm down instantly. Leo was still alive.

"Oh my gods, Leo are you ok?" I asked him

"oh yeah, flying giant boats into people who want to kill us, no big deal"

"thats cool, bro" I turned to face Hazel who was holding hands with the big Asian kid.

"so Hazel, who is this?" I asked her

"oh Jason," She said awkwardly "this is my boyfriend, Frank Zhang son of Mars"

So Hazel had a boyfriend. It was about time. I remember her always avoiding boys who were hitting on her, something about some Sammy kid.

"Well you guys better get some sleep" Reyna said.

"Okay" Piper said, she looked tired. She tried to move, but some Apollo campers looked at her leg when we were looking for Leo, and it was broken. As she slowly tried to walk to the tent they set up for us, I scooped her up and carried her to bed.

As I held her, I felt nothing. Like one time, after a war game, Hazel and I were sneaking up on the 1st cohort, when she tripped on some random pice of gold and landed on her ankle funny. It was all bent up, and she could't move. So I picked her up, and it just felt like I was helping a friend. Thats how I felt with Piper.

"Thanks Jason" she said

"no prob Pipes" as she fell asleep, I went to go find Reyna

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

I found her in the praetors office. I walk up to her

"hey Rey"

"oh hey Jason" she replied, a little upset.

"you know, I felt nothing with Piper"

"what?"

"she is a great friend, don't get me wrong, but the reason I stopped dating her, was because, I knew that I had somebody here who I really loved."

"really Jason?" she asked me with hope

"yes Rey, really"

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Piper POV

When I woke up, my leg felt ALOT better. I got up and looked around for Jason. The night before, when he took me to bed, I felt NOTHING. I had to tell him that I had moved on. I hoped he would take it alright.

I finally found him. Holding hands with no other than Reyna. I felt relief rush over me. I loved Jason, but like a brother. He was one of my best friends, him and Leo that is.

Leo.

His name rushed through my mind. Why did I not feel anything with Jason. I was NOT in love with Leo Valdez. Or was I?

I had to find him. I acted like Jason choosing Reyna was the worst thing that had ever happened to me and ran for the woods.

About 20 minutes later, Leo found me.

"Hey, Beauty Queen"

"Sup, Repair Boy"

"you ok? With Jason and Reyna an-"

All of a sudden I could not stand it anymore. I kissed him. As our lips meet, a song rushes through my head.

Sparks Fly. By Taylor Swift.

It was true. Leo wasn't the smartest or hottest or all the guys, but when we meet, sparks fly.

"whoa" he said as we pulled apart

"I know"

"did you just-"

"yup"

"so are we-"

"if you want to be"

"its like Becondorf and Selina all over again"

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Nobody POV

Jason looked around to find Piper. She had looked so upset when she ran away. When he found her, she looked festus. (**A/N remember, festus means happy in latin. Just felt like putting that in there)**

"Piper, are you ok" Jason asked her

"yes, I know you picked Reyna" she said "I never told you, but after you told me about a Roman girl, I realized, I was't in love with the lightning boy. Not the powerful demigod that woke up on a bus holding my hand. Not you Jason. I was in love with the boy, who could fix anything. The boy who cracked jokes to avoid pain. The boy who I started this with. I am in love with Leo Valdez."

"I guess this is kindov goodbye"

"goodbye Jason"

"goodbye Piper"

**So what you think? Please review. I only got one for the last chapter and that made me sad :'( . Almost done with this story. Next is the Jasper ending.**


	6. Jasper: Stupid Qustgens

**Hey real quick I would like to say THIS HAS TWO ENINGS! Alot of Jasper fans are asking me why it's Jeyna, because I just thought of the Jeyna ending first SORRY! This is dedicated to Bridgette Barrymore, with out them, I would still be on chapter 2. Thank you SOOO much!**

**Here is my last chapter, and the Jasper ending. This is also the same beginning as the last chapter**

Jason POV

I was freaking out, because I still could't find Leo. He had to be here some where. I looked around, and saw the Argo 2. It was a little bit broken, but Leo could fix it with no problem. You know, if he was still alive.

I saw somebody who I recognized, standing to a HUGE Asian kid. Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Be hind them, I saw somebody that made me calm down instantly. Leo was still alive.

"Oh my gods, Leo are you ok?" I asked him

"oh yeah, flying giant boats into people who want to kill us, no big deal"

"thats cool, bro" I turned to face Hazel who was holding hands with the big Asian kid.

"so Hazel, who is this?" I asked her

"oh Jason," She said awkwardly "this is my boyfriend, Frank Zhang son of Mars"

So Hazel had a boyfriend. It was about time. I remember her always avoiding boys who were hitting on her, something about some Sammy kid.

"Well you guys better get some sleep" Reyna said.

"Okay" Piper said, she looked tired. She tried to move, but some Apollo campers looked at her leg when we were looking for Leo, and it was broken. As she slowly tried to walk to the tent they set up for us, I scooped her up and carried her to bed.

As I carried her, I felt weird. Like it was ment to be like this.

Durring the games, I would have Reyna on my back or in my arms often. It never felt like this though.

After I put Piper in bed I went to go talk to Reyna. I had to figure out who I was in love with. It was one of them though.

I found Reyna in the preators office.

"hey Reyna"

"hi Jason" she responded "what have you been up to the past 8 months?"

Then everything spilled out. From start to finish, with the Grand Canyon, to Thaila, all the way to the Argo 2 that Leo drew when he was 5.

"wow" she said "you have been through quite alot"

"yes but Rey, I came to tell you something"

"you can tell me anything"

" I am in love with Piper" I spilled out " I have been the whole time, I love you to Rey, but like a sister"

She nodded "Piper seams like a nice girl" she chocked out. Right after that she ran for the woods. I was about to follow her, but I saw a little guy with curly hair charge after her. She would like Leo.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Leo's POV

Man girls were tough at the Roman camp. I had just struck out with a Mars girl, when I saw a girl with long black hair run for the woods. Her name...what was her name? Raven or Rina or something. I figured, eh what the heck, and charged after her.

She had finally landed on a rock, and I sat down beside her.

"hey" I asked her "are you ok."

"yes, I guess I never really did love him anyway"

"who" I asked witch I just realized that it was a dumb qustgen.

Dumb qustgens...why do I ask them? Why would you know? I wonder how big my brain is? What's that squirrel's brain made of? Cells. If you made a diagram of a cell, how many cells are in that diagram? Oh right the Reyna chica. Stupid ADHD.

"Jason"

"want to talk about it?"

"I don't know you. So not really"

Oh right, girls have this 'trust' thing where they don't tell anybody ANYTHING. I will never understand organic life formes.

As I walked away I thought. At least she doesn't hate me. I don't know that. What's the deal this Piper and Jason? What makes the mist? Why is Calofornia so foggy? Here I go again. Darn you ADHD

Piper POV

The next morning, I found Jason by my bed. He looked tierd.

"you feel better?" he asked

"yes, Jason are you ok"

"you"

"me? You chose me over Reyna"

"yes"

"but why? Reyna is the powerful preator, daughter of Bellona. I am just a stupid daughter or Aphrodite"

"no Pipes, you are more than that. You speak fluent French, you can talk people into doing anything, you look amazing without makeup. You are you Piper, and that's why I love you"

"I love you to Jason"

As I hugged him, I never wanted to let go. One thing stopped me. Leo

He came running in, with the worlds most stupid qustgen.

" I have been wondering this all night. What is a squirrels brain made of?"

I laughed. Only Leo.

**Well that's the end! The sad thing is all of my Leo random comments I actually was thinking in school. I have wierd thoughts. I hope you liked my story and I hope you cheek out all my other stories!**


End file.
